


His Hands

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost lazy liberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

Light-kun allows his hands an almost lazy liberty, the kind of liberty the boy would never dream of permitting his_mind._Although L finds this somewhat unexpected (and possibly even illogical, in the scheme of things), he's hardly in a position to question the matter. Instead he just accepts it, breathes, curls his own flesh against the familiar press of Light's body; arches, smoothes and_oh_ you'd think he'd find it less astonishing after this many times... but he never does, just aches and comes and_loves_all over again.

Afterwards, it's Light-kun's lazy hands that whisper him to sleep.


End file.
